Can You Feel the Love Tonight
by Chibi-Nova
Summary: my first song fic...no flames...yaoi YY Yugi has a surprise for Yami...umm it sucks....please RR and i don't own YugiOh...although i wish i did..


My first song fic...Yaoi....Y/Y hehe..LEMONX  
  
Can You Feel the Love Tonight....some surprises are just too good to wait for Lyrics by Tim Rice and Elton John  
  
Yami sat on the bed with the radio and was waiting for his aibou to give him the surprise he was promised./Aibou?What is the surprise?Please tell me.../ he asked mentally.//You will just have to wait one more minute,Yami- kun//was the little ones response.'Yami-kun'?Yami thought to himself.He decided to wait patiently,so he turned on the radio.Nothing good was on so he turned it off and just sat there.The door creaked open slowly as a small figure with the same features as Yami walked in.The only differences between the two was height and age.The small boy walked over and took the radio off the bed.He opened the top and put in a cd.The music started as Yugi gently kissed Yami. //This is your surprise..I'm glad you waited patiently//He looked into his darker half's eyes./Aibou,I don't understand..../He was stopped by the gentle touch of his light's lips against his own.He closed his eyes and slightly opened his mouth,allowing Yugi to quickly slip in his tongue.Yugi stopped for a minute.He moved over and pressed play on the radio. *Can You Feel the Love Tonight begins to play* Yugi goes back over to Yami. "Aishiteru,Yami-kun.I want you and I want you to want me in return,"he whispered into his dark's ear as he kissed his lower earlobe./I..I love you too..Yugi..I was afraid to tell you,but I guess I didn't have to worry./He pulled Yugi into a long passionate kiss.*Can you feel,The love tonight,it is where we are.*Yugi could feel his blue uniform pants getting tighter.Yami noticed too.They both blushed.//I want you to make me yours tonight and forever,koi.// Yugi said as he started working on the buckle around his neck.He finally got the shirt off.Yami kissed his lips,trailing down his collar bone,to his hardening nipples where he began to suck the hardening nub.*An enchanted moment,and it sees me through.Its enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far*Yugi moaned and made Yami want his light even more.He began to undo the fastening on Yugi's pants.He slipped the offending articles of clothing onto the floor with his shirt.Then he went to his own clothing.They quickly ended up on the floor with the rest.He then trailed kisses down the stomach of his lover,teasing his navel with his tongue.//You know what we both want,koi.Why not take it.No one is stopping you//Yugi looked up at the taller boy sitting on top of him.He gave his light a smirk and moved down to Yugi's hard member.He moved his warm tongue around the tip causing Yugi to moan with pleasure.The sound made Yami want to please him more.He took the entire member in his mouth and sucked hard.Yugi clung to the bed with fists clutched.In an instant,he came in Yami's mouth and still had some to spare./Do you really want it?It might hurt./Yami said licking his lips of Yugi's cum.//Hai, Aishiteru,Yami.I want you to go all the way//Yami positioned both of them to make it easier and more comfortable.Once in position,he stuck the tip at his entrance.Yugi nodded and Yami thrust in gently.He noticed Yugi wince in a mixture of pleasure and pain,but the smaller boy just nodded for him to continue.After the initial sensation,he began to thrust harder and faster.He could feel them both near the edge./Aishiteru...my aibou..always and forever/he told his lighter half as he grabbed his member and jerked him off at the pace of his thrusts.With a final scream Yugi came again all over Yami's hands and the sheets,and Yami had also came inside his aibou as well.Exhausted from their evening of extacy,they collapsed on the bed.//I want you for all my life.... my only love...//Yugi said as he kissed Yami on the forehead.They got up...got cleaned up and changed the sheets./I love you too little one.I will always be with you...for we are one in the same...one spirit...one mind/ Yami said as they settled down for bed,the radio still playing in the background. *There's a calm surrender,to the rush of day,when the heat of a rolling world..can be turned away.An enchanted moment,and it sees me through,Its enough for this restless warrior,just to be with you.And,can you feel the love tonight,It is where we are.Its enough for this wide eyed wanderer,that we got this far.Can you feel,the love tonight,how it's laid to rest?Its enough to make,Kings and vagabonds believe the very best.(there is more but i don't it comply's with this fic)  
  
Sorry it sucked...it was a first YGO and song fic plz.....no flames...R/R 


End file.
